demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Eowyn,RiderofNightFuries
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Eowyn,RiderofNightFuries page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 05:11, July 10, 2010 Is it normal for children of Athena to be claimed in their dreams? Last night, I was claimed in a dream by Athena. I was just wondering if it means I was REALLY claimed or if I should keep waiting. Tick, tock, tick, tock. . . . Eowyn,RiderofNightFuries 17:26, July 10, 2010 (UTC)Eowyn,RiderofNightFuries I Feel Like I'm Going Crazy! Toothless bit me when he was possessed and now I feel like I'm going crazy! I'm hearing whispering voices but I can't make them out because they're too soft and I feel like I'm going to fall asleep and then wake up after a prophetic dream. Somebody, S.O.S.!! Eowyn,RiderofNightFuries 01:25, July 11, 2010 (UTC)Eowyn,RiderofNightFuries Can I be your freind?Homemadecookies2 02:03, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Things are better now ... pardon my crazyness yesterday Okay, I think things are getting better since the dragon bite is just throbbing instead of blistering pain and right now the voices are barely audible because I'm listening to the How to Train Your Dragon soundtrack ... I'm freakin' addicted to that movie! XD Eowyn,RiderofNightFuries 20:13, July 11, 2010 (UTC)Eowyn, Daughter of Athena I saw Nikki at first I didnt know what it was and then I read. the night furies page she saved me from a monster atack there was 6 of them and she helped me shes been watching me ever since. "Love me or love me not im starin at the clock" 23:01, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much!!! I'll contact Alexander immediately and we'll get Nikki as soon as possible! Eowyn,RiderofNightFuries 23:12, July 11, 2010 (UTC)Eowyn, Daughter of Athena WE NEED YOU ON THE FIRST CHAT ROOMHomemadecookies2 04:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Grrr. I can't find it! How do you find it?? Eowyn,RiderofNightFuries 04:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC)Eowyn, Daughter of Athena go to demigods wiki tomorrow and go to other sites it will be thereHomemadecookies2 04:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC) PANDORICA SLAYERS, PLEASE CHECK THIS OUT!!!!!!!!!!!! Pandorica Slayers, you NEED to read this!!!!!! Go to my blogpost YAY!!!!!! BOO, MORE PANDORICA STUFF!!!!!!! UM ... WHAT???!! MORE FUNNY QUOTES! and read the BOO!!!!!! part. THIS IS BIG TROUBLE!!!!!! Eowyn,RiderofNightFuries 04:46, July 12, 2010 (UTC)Eowyn, Daughter of Athena Are you... Are you that Person that I was Talking to That Needed help Finding a Satyr? Yours Truely Aosh Hatchi04:59, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Probably ...... I'm not sure Eowyn,RiderofNightFuries 05:02, July 12, 2010 (UTC)Eowyn, Daughter of Athena Do you live in Alabama? Yours Truely Aosh Hatchi 05:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't live in Alabama, I live in Rohan :) Whoo-hoo!!!!!! Freedom!!!!!! Whoo-hoo! I thought that maybe my Evenstar necklace would help with the voices I've been hearing and when I put it on . . . . NO VOICES!!!! My copy of the Evenstar (forged by the elves) keeps the voices at bay! WHOO-HOO!!!!! Eowyn,RiderofNightFuries 04:14, July 13, 2010 (UTC)User:Eowyn,RiderofNightFuries Is it weird that I haven't been attacked a lot in my life? It's kind of weird because I've been attacked only a few times in my life.... Damn it! I probably jinxed that! Ahh... Eowyn,RiderofNightFuries 06:27, July 13, 2010 (UTC)Eowyn *To ten million fireflies, I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes* hi Homemadecookies2 05:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Night furies when will you come back? If you are a monster specialist, can you help me with this? - Emily If you're a monster specialist, do you happen to know anything about these three demons: *Chaos, who possessed me *Evil, who possessed me *Destruction, who possessed me If you can tell me anything about them, I'll actually smile for the first time in half a year. Oh, and about Night Furies. I don't believe in them. I just have a human-who-is-a-cursed-dragon. I'm actually looking up a cure for him but curses are kind of hard to cure. ~~ Emily, who will love you forever (IF YOU'RE A BOY, I'LL KISS YOU!) if you tell me about these frickin' demons! FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There's this massive dog in my town that looks like a cross breed between a husky and a wolf. The thing is, like, bigger than me. Should I be worried? *fingers wooden stake* ~Emily Hofferson HiHi:D HOLLA THERE FELLOW DEMIGOD!!! I had to say that excuse my randomness XD I've been dying to meet other demigods and I think your the only online *not sure* BUT HOLLAA!!!! Hey. I don't mind randomness. :) Eowyn,RiderofNightFuries 02:11, August 23, 2010 (UTC)Click here if you like donuts Weird ... Hmm ... What if El Dorado really existed but archeologists just couldn't find it? LOL, I'm frickin' bored. I'm in Georgia and it's pretty much raining tiny particles of ice ... Would those hurricanes just frickin' hit the east coast?? Eowyn,RiderofNightFuries 00:27, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Emily hi hey i dont mean to be rude or anything, but maybe you should get a new account so people arent that confused i dont mean to be rude ~Lightningchick8 Done and done. Emily Faye Hofferson 20:51, September 3, 2010 (UTC)